Anders Eriksson
| birth_place = Bollnäs, Sweden | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 1992 }} Anders Eriksson (born January 9, 1975) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player currently playing for Modo Hockey of the Swedish Elitserien. Playing career Eriksson was drafted 22nd overall in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings. In his National Hockey League career, Eriksson has played for the Detroit Red Wings, Chicago Blackhawks, Florida Panthers, Toronto Maple Leafs and Columbus Blue Jackets. He has also played for the St. John's Maple Leafs, Syracuse Crunch and Springfield Falcons of the AHL. In 1999 the Red Wings sent Eriksson and two first round draft picks to the Chicago Blackhawks for defenseman Chris Chelios. After a two-year absence from the NHL, Eriksson re-signed with the Columbus Blue Jackets on July 2, 2006, for a one-year deal. After a season in Columbus, he then signed with the Calgary Flames. This would be Eriksson's second time signing with the Calgary Flames. He signed a contract in 2004, but never played due to the NHL lockout, but instead played for HV71 in the Swedish Elite League. On June 26, 2008, Calgary placed him on waivers. After being placed on waivers again by Calgary during training camp and not being picked up he was sent to the Quad City Flames of the American Hockey League. He was recalled by the Flames for the beginning of the 2009 Stanley Cup playoffs, and appeared in their first game as well as game 6. Without an NHL club to start the 2009-10 season, Eriksson signed with the San Antonio Rampage of the AHL on December 4, 2009. After appearing in 8 games with the Rampage, Anders was signed by NHL affiliate, the Phoenix Coyotes on December 21, 2009. Eriksson played his first game with the Coyotes the same day in a 5-2 victory over the Blue Jackets. On March 3, 2010 Eriksson was traded from the Coyotes to the New York Rangers for Miika Wiikman and a 2011 7th round pick. After he was initially assigned to affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack, Anders was recalled and made his Rangers debut in a 3-2 loss against the Maple Leafs on March 27, 2010. On September 27, 2010, Eriksson was invited to the New York Islanders' training camp on a tryout basis. He was released on October 4, 2010. In November 2010, he signed a short-term contract for Timrå IK of the Swedish Elitserien, and played a total of six games for them, before returning to Modo Hockey of the same league on December 19, 2010, the team he played for before his North American career began in 1995. Awards * Named Best Defenseman at TV-pucken in 1990. * Named to the World Junior Championships All Star Team in 1995. * Named Swedish Rookie of the Year in 1995. * Stanley Cup winner with Detroit Red Wings in 1998. * Bronze medal at the World Championships in 1999. Career statistics International play }} Eriksson has played for Sweden in the following competitions: * 1994 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (silver medal) * 1995 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (bronze medal) * 1999 World Championships (bronze medal) International statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:HC Metallurg Magnitogorsk players Category:HV71 players Category:Modo Hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Quad City Flames players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Timrå IK players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players